


Some Bruiser with a Steel beak

by Jdraws



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Cartoon Physics, Crime Fighting, During Canon, Episode: s03e14 Escape from the ImpossiBin!, Flirting, Gen, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Missing Scene, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Violence, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jdraws/pseuds/Jdraws
Summary: After not having a crime to fight in the city, Darkwing finds it waiting for him at home. Darkwing faces off with Steelbeak for the first time. Takes place during the Impossibin episode.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Some Bruiser with a Steel beak

On the rooftops across from the ST. Canard Central Bank lays three heroes on their nightly surveillance of the city. They were on a stakeout for any potential criminal scum that lurked out of the shadows. The night air became crisp and chilling as the mist clouded the moon blocking its light. Goslayn pulled on her hoodie strings putting her hood over her curls. Her loose locks getting ever so tangled in the ties. She continued to fiddle with the strings as looked over at the caped crusader.

“Aggh, seriously no crime? We’ve been here forever and we haven’t even seen one bad guy”.

“Ha! Those criminals must be too intimidated by my might!” Darkwing grins as he attempts to dramatically swing his cape only for it to backfire and slap him in the face.

“Yeah, intimidating is right”, the duckling remarks sarcastically, while holding in a chuckle.

“I suppose it's a good thing, there is no crime tonight,” Launchpad says as he untangles Drake from his cape. “And besides it's getting a little for Gos to be up”. LP pulls out his phone to reveal what appears to be his driver's license as his lock screen. 10:02 pm.

“Common, guys the night is still young, I haven’t even seen Darkwing take down baddies” Gosalyn begins to jab the air pretending to knock down bad guys.

“I’ll take you to Hamburger hippo”

A gurgling sound comes from her stomach.

“Well, I guess I could go for some dinner”.

"You coming too, DW?”

“Just get my regular order to go LP, I’ll go check the toy distracts again for crime”.

* * *

“Wanda, search for crime in the toy district”

The giant flat-screen computer lights up with a violet hue. A map display of St.Canard zooms in on the toy district. “No crime in that district however, if you are looking for suspicious activity there I’ve located some”

“Wait-where?”

“Beneath you”

“Beneath me?” Darkwing, puzzled, ran over to the balcony and looked over the edge of the tower to reveal egg-people? Eggmen?

A group of people in yellow bodysuits and eggshell white helmets make their way up the bridge and towards his tower.

‘ _Finally some action, I can finally get the chance to use my new gas gun!’_ He then swiped a handful of smoke bombs and crawled up into the rafters hiding in the dark like a predator, patiently waiting to strike on unexpecting prey.

* * *

The five eggheads scrambled onto the shore of St. Canard and up to the Bombay bridge followed by a rooster adjusting his tie. The Rooster gazed up the tower squinting “So this is where that bozo is hiding that stupid key,” brushing his comb down with his hand. Steelbeak casually entered the tower, his men following behind. he slowly opens the door, which for some reason, was unlocked? He glanced around the room curiously eyeing all the neat gadgets, posters, and a giant computer. “Now this is what you call a lair! It's all decorated and has a color scheme and everything! If we weren’t after that one thingy I’d steal this entire lair!”

The Eggheads looked around opening draws. One of them with freckles stops looking and pipes up. “Say, boss, why was the door open, or the lights on? Do you think they are at home?”

“Nah, we would have seen hi-” Steelbeak was interrupted by the sudden appearance of purple smoke. Blinded and confused, the rooster began wildly punching anyone or thing around him.

“I am the terror that flaps in the night, I am the pin needle in the haystack of crime, I AM-” The voice was cut off as Steelbeak felt his fist clock into the speaker's face. As the smoke cleared, it reveals a masked mallard hunched over on the floor now dawning a black eye. “Darkwing Duck!” the mallard winces as he rises from the floor raising his hand pointing towards the rooster. “You ruined my dramatic entrance! And my beautiful face!”

“Even with the blackeye you still look handsome”, Steelbeak smirks as he goes for another swing, Only for Darkwing to move to the left and pull out his gas gun.

“Wait... you think I’m handsome?” DW asks now pulling his thumb off the gun's trigger and is stunned with a rose color appearing across his face. Instead of a response, he is greeted with another fist to the face. The blush quickly fades and is replaced with a more blackened face.

The fight was on. Steelbeak raised his fists over his head chasing Darkwing throughout the Tower. “Get him!” he demanded. Three of the Eggheads stopped looking for the key and started chasing DW, accidentally knocking over chairs and causing paperwork to fall over.

Darkwing turned a sharp right and pulled the trigger on his gun on the Eggheads. “Suck gas evildoer” only for the men to start giggling. He looked at the canister label and read: laughing gas. “Wrong -haha-wrong gas”. Even if it was unintentional, the Eggheads started to laugh so hard one went on their knees and non-stop giggling bending over. The other two started to roll on the floor. “Yup, yup yup, exactly how I planned it”.

“Look boss I found it!” cheered one of the remaining eggheads as they held up Solegos Circuit.

“Nice, one pepper now throw it here” Steelbeak screeches.

“So that what you fiends are after” Darkwing maneuvers past the giggling bodies and shoots his grappling hook out. It misses the key as it flies through the air and hits Pepper in the gut knocking her out cold. Steelbeak stumbles and just barely catches the key as it slips into his hands. DW pointed his gun back towards Steelbeak this time with the right gas and raised his voice “Eat this, you Bruiser!”

“Okay”, the rooster replied with a cheeky smile as he grabs the gas gun right out of DW’s hand and munches it into bits.

Flabbergasted, Darkwing blinks in awe, he actually did it. He ate his gas gun! He paid so much to get an actual functioning one, straight out of the show! Before he could even flinch, Steelbeak pounded Drake right on the beak with so much force that he felt a pain that he hadn't felt since high school.

Normally Drake could handle a few blows to the face and still be able to get right back up however, this time definitely cracked a tooth or two. He could feel warm blood drip from his beak as his vision became blurry and his head heavy, Drake fell to the floor in agony.

He had failed and the key was gone. How could he be a hero when he was so easily defeated by some bruiser in a suit? He woke up a few hours later with a splitting headache defeated. He had to tell McDuck, but how was he supposed to tell Gosalyn that the only key to her grandfather was gone and it was all his fault.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so it isn't perfect but great for getting ideas out there. I was disappointed that we didn't get to see DW face Steelbeak for the first time in 2017 DuckTales so I made one up! I'm, not the best at writing but this was fun to make. Steelbeak is one of my favorite characters so I hope I got their character right. I really hope that we do get a flashback or something but I'll have this for now to cope. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
